


Foxes and Hedgehogs

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music, Magical Tattoos, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story of that fox tattoo....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxes and Hedgehogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Minor Season 8 spoiler, first episode, part two.  
> Based on this YouTube video: Ylvis - The Fox  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jofNR_WkoCE  
> (It won't make any sense unless you watch the music video.)

“You do much swimming on your ‘not a pilgrimage’?” Robbie said. But the context, the real question he didn’t seem to be able to ask: “When did you get that tattoo? Why foxes?”

It happened in the forest, during a chase. Lewis was there. Lewis should remember. 

But he doesn’t. Until….

“That was Jack,” said Laura, ringing off. “He asked the strangest question.”

“Takes after his granddad.” Hathaway settled back in the armchair. He was looking forward to a quiet evening of close friends, wine, pizza, music.

“He asked…”

Hearing the question, Hathaway sat up in alarm. 

Lewis stood, mesmerized. “Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW. But there's one sound that no one knows...?”

“Robbie—“ Hathaway shared a look with Laura. She, too, stood mesmerized, as if hearing distant music. 

“Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise. But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by morse? How will you speak to that horse?”

They turned to face him, their hands crooked in front of them like paws. They danced in place to a strange beat.

It was just like that horrible night in the forest.

Hathaway rubbed his forehead. “Bloody hell.”

Jean Innocent let herself in, carrying pizzas. “I’ve been banging on the door…”

He took the pizzas from her as she went into the same strange trance. She sang: “The secret of the fox, ancient mystery. Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding. What is your sound? Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery what do you say?”

She turned to him, her eyes glazed and wide. 

Hathaway glared at the ceiling. “You said this would stop if I got the bloody tattoos! I even wore the fox uniform—white shirt, black tie! What the hell do you want from me?!”

Behind him, Lewis, Laura, and Jean were jumping impossibly high to a devil’s beat, hands pawing the air in front of them. 

Their heads turned in unison to stare at him: “WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?”

Hathaway sighed and took a slice of pizza. "No idea. Go ask a hedgehog."

**Author's Note:**

> The fox has many tricks. The hedgehog has but one. But that is the best of all.  
> Ralph Waldo Emerson


End file.
